Seats such as, for example ball seats are well known in downhole industries and especially so in the drilling and completion industry. Commonly, ball seats are used to regulate the flow of fluids and actuate downhole devices. Although ball seat configurations are many and are ubiquitous in their use within the art, the number of stacked ball seats that can be employed with traditional systems is limited. Improving the number of ball seats that may be stacked in a borehole will be welcomed by the art.